It's You That I Love
by Breaking-Midnight
Summary: This is a oneshot about Kagome and Inuyasha read and see if you like it! Its rated M for a reason! There's a lemon involved if you don't like then don't read!


**It's You That I love**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha even though I wish he was real :)

Kagome Higurashi is your normal 18 year old who loved to have fun. She is very smart and she is also very sweet, but she has a big secret. She is in love with her 21 year old best friend Inuyasha, who was also her boss. She is his personal assistant who lives with him. She got Friday nights off and every other Saturday unless she had to do a conference or something else (work related) with him.

He is dating Kikyo so Kagome knew that he didn't have any feeling for her, or at least that's what she thought. It was Friday so she had the night off and Inuyasha had a date with Kikyo.

'Damaged' by Danity Kane started to play from Kagome's cell phone so she went and picked it up.

"Hello" kagome

"Hey kagg's do you want to go clubbing with me tonight?" asked Sango

"Yeah sure I'd love to maybe that would get my mind off of a certain you know who." Stated Kagome

"Okay well I'll pick you up in an hour sees you later." Sango chirped

"Okay and don't be so happy that I'm going with you it hasn't been that long since I went clubbing with you." Stated Kagome

"Yes it has been like a month. Bye and wear something hot I want you to get a date tonight." Said Sango

"Okay bye see you soon." Kagome replied then she closed her phone and turned around only to find a certain hanyou leaning against the door frame to the kitchen

"So what are you and Sango going to do to night?" asked a suspicious Inuyasha

"Nothing much we're just going to a club or two to have fun." Stated Kagome in a bored tone as she walked towards the door and tried to get out of it but to no avail because Inuyasha stopped her from passing him.

"Why are you going clubbing you know we leave tomorrow for a business trip?" Inuyasha stated trying to keep his cool

"It's none of your business and as long as I'm here tomorrow it doesn't matter how late I stay out. And don't be talking about me when you're going out to do the same thing but with Kikyo." Hissed Kagome

"Well I want to make sure that you don't do anything stupid while you're out and knowing you you probably will, and don't bring Kikyo into this because she doesn't have anything to do with it." Inuyasha said in a harsh tone

Now kagome was beyond pissed off "shut the fuck up you can't tell me what I can or can't do now let me go so I can go and get ready" she hissed

"Keh" was his reply and he let go of her and walked away

Inuyasha left within minutes after that and kagome got ready for the club.

Kagome and Sango entered the club and all you could hear was the music pounding and everyone dancing with sweat dripping off of their bodies. They walked out onto the dance floor where they were just having fun and dancing to the music. Kagome didn't notice the golden eye's that had been staring at her and watching her ever since she walked into the club. That's when 'Low' by Flo Rida featuring T-pain came on and all of a sudden the dj came onto the mike and shouted "are you guys ready to bring it up a notch and get wet." Everyone in the club started screaming "yyyyeeeeaaahhh bring it on." Then the sprinklers on the ceiling started spraying water all over everyone that was on the dance floor and in return everyone started to grind against there dance partner as they got into the song.

**Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans Jeans**

Boots with the fur With the fur

The whole club was lookin at her

She hit the flo She hit the flo

Next thing you know

Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants

And the Reeboks with the straps With the straps

She turned around and gave that big booty a smack Ayy

She hit the flo She hit the flo  


**  
Next thing you know**

Shawty got low low low low low low low low

I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,

this crazy all night spendin my dough

Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go

Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show

So sexual, she was flexible

Professional, drinkin X and ooo

Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I

Whoa

Did I think I seen shorty get low

Ain't the same when it's up that close

Make it rain, I'm makin it snow

Work the pole, I got the bank roll

Imma say that I prefer them no clothes

I'm into that, I love women exposed

She threw it back at me, I gave her more

Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes

She had them

That's when the man with golden eyes came up behind kagome and started dancing and grinding with her. She was a bit surprised at first until the man grabbed her hips and made her grind against his now hard-on and she knew who it was so she started to let him guide her until she got tiered of him being the dominant one and she took it into her control by going way down to the floor as the song said 

CHORUS

Hey

Shawty what I gotta do to get you home

My jeans full of gwap

And they ready for Shones

Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown

Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan

One stack (come on)

Two stacks (come on)

Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)

What you think I'm playin baby girl

I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands

That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder

I knew it was ova, that Henny and Cola

Got me like a Soldier

She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her

So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover

Shorty was hot like a toaster

**Sorry but I had to fold her,**

Like a pornography poster

She showed her

**CHORUS**

Whoa

Shawty

Yea she was worth the money

Lil mama took my cash,

and I ain't want it back,

The way she bit that rag,

got her them paper stacks,

Tattoo Above her crack,

I had to handle that,

I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin

They be want it two in the mornin

I'm zonin in them rosay bottles foamin

She wouldn't stop, made it drop

Shorty did that pop and lock,

Had to break her off that gwap

Gah it was fly just like my glock

CHORUS  


C'mon

As the song ended so did her dancing and then she turned around to meet Inuyasha's eyes looking hungrily at her.

"yes Inuyasha what can I do for you?" kagome asked and that's when she looked down and saw the bulge that was still in his pants from their dancing as an answer he gave a warning growl and walked away from her out of the club.

All Kagome could think was 'what the fuck'

"Hey Sango I'm going to go see talk to you later and don't get to over joyed because I saw the way you were looking at that guy over there." Kagome stated

"Whatever bye and yeah I'll talk to you later." Sango said

Kagome left the club still soaking wet from the water works that happened.

When she got home Inuyasha wasn't there so she decided that she would take a nice relaxing bath. She walked up to her room then into her bathroom she light a couple of vanilla candles so that it would relax her more and she ran a nice hot bath with vanilla bubble bath. As the water was running filling up the tub she walked into her room and stripped off the wet skin tight dress. Underneath of it she had on a lacy strapless black braw with matching underwear. She walked over to her drawers and pulled out a red lace braw and a matching thong, she also pulled out a black silk night gown that left a lot of room for your imagination to take over. But unnoticed to her was the person standing in her doorway with his eyes flashing red then going back to gold.

She walked into her bathroom and shut off the water then she finished taking of her undergarments. She slowly stepped into the hot water and let it warm her up as she relaxed in the warm inviting scent of vanilla. By this time Inuyasha had walked into the bathroom and was now watching her wash every inch of her body that's when he walked over to her and started massaging her shoulders and moving his claws in small circles on her back. Kagome just stared at him stunned that he was watching her take a bath, no stunned that he was touching her naked body.

"Inu…….Inuyasha….." she whispered

"Shh kagome its okay there's nothing to worry about" Inuyasha said in a deep husky voice

"What…. What are you doing your exposed to be with Kikyo? Not in my bathroom." Kagome stated in a low voice trying to be strong tung

"I broke up with Kikyo, I never cared about her kagome I have always cared about you." He said moving his hand under the water and massaging her lower back, "kagome I love you and I always have."

'Oh my god he loves me. He loves me' kagome thought

Then his lips captured hers in a hot passion filled kiss. He licked her lips asking her for entrance and she was more than happy to give it to him. His toung explored her mouth and hers did the same to his mouth, then their toungs battled for dominance and of course Inuyasha won. They broke apart when there lungs were burning from lack of oxygen. Kagome's face was crimson red from the heat of the bath, embarrassment, and lust.

"I love you too Inuyasha and I have loved you since the day I met you." Kagome said in a seductive voice.

"Kagome will you be my mate, have pups with me, and live with me until the day I die." Inuyasha asked

"Yes Inuyasha I would love too." Kagome exclaimed

With that said Inuyasha captured her lips again and his time he didn't even have to bother with getting permission to enter her mouth. He stripped off his red silk shirt and then he slipped out of his pants taking his boxers with them. He was standing in front of kagome naked and all she could do was stare at him in amazement because she didn't think that in a million years she would ever be able to have her fantasies answered by him. He was so big that she didn't know if he was going to fit inside of her. He saw her staring at him and said in an I'm-a- know-it-all tone "like what you see."

Kagome blushed and her face turned really red, as she did this she also turned her head away from him in embarrassment, and she said in a whisper that only a demon with super hearing could hear "yeah" after she said this he got into the bath with her and he started to wash her but he didn't use a rag he put the soap directly onto his hand and he started with her arms then he moved to her breasts making sure that they got scrubbed and massaged. She was silently moaning. He wanted her to moan louder so he started to finger her with one finger then he added in another. When her moans started to get louder he entered a third finger and started to pump it in and out of her faster and harder. Her moans were now his name and as she reached her climax she screamed his name "IIInnuuuyyyaaassshhaaa!!"

She went weak and was panting he slid his fingers out of her and pulled her into him so that they were in a lip lock. She then thought about what she could do for him and that's when it came to her. While they were making out she used her foot to unlock the drain so that the water could drain out. She then moved her hand onto his erection. She started to stroke it playing with its head before she ran her fingers down the other side. He was now moaning her and was begging for more so she gladly accommodated him. She liked up and down his erection until she reached the head then she would let her toung play with it. she could tell that he was getting close to his climax so she decided it was time to finish what she started she put his member into her mouth and this made him go crazy in ecstasy and he exploded into her mouth in which she gladly swallowed. She was getting ready to jump out of the bath tub when he beat her to it and he scooped her up bridal style and carried her to her bed he laid her down then he got on top of her and captured her lips in another passion filled kiss. She was she was grinding her core against his hips and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to handle much more of her teasing him.

So he positioned himself at her entrance. Then ………………………………………..

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!! "I know you're here Inuyasha now come down her and talk to me" screamed a pissed off Kikyo

"What in the fucking hell" Inuyasha was beyond pissed off and he reluctantly got off of his lover and grabbed his pants from the bath room then went down stairs. He was letting his demon take over now his eyes were blood red and he had purple strips on his face.

Kikyo was scared shitless when she saw Inuyasha and she ran out the door without looking back.

It was now 2:56 a.m. and they had to leave at 5:00 a.m. so kagome got dressed into what she was planning to wear to bed. She walked down to see what was happening only to see Kikyo's car leaving the driveway. Inuyasha walked up to kagome and said "my bitch shouldn't be dressed it's mating time" he then scooped her up into his arms and ran to his bedroom.

**Author note: **

**This is my first oneshot so tell me what you think please review!!**


End file.
